


Stars

by Hakusan



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakusan/pseuds/Hakusan
Summary: Your world exists in a void, and in your world you are alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an old thing i found and i was like y not man. it short angsty and dumb and i was only looking through my old shit to procrastinate from actual work lmaoo
> 
> could be seen as a ship but could also just be seen as normal

It’s easy, you think, yet the look on his face hurts you more than anything else in the universe. He looks hopeful, yet at the same time terribly sad. His title of “Anguished One” suddenly feels fitting. You can't bring yourself to deal the finishing blow. Alcor frowns. 

“What are you waiting for?”

You don't know. Deep inside, you're hoping,  _ praying _ , that something will happen. Some stroke of luck that will allow you to continue your mission without needing to stain your already dirty hands further with the blood of your companion. Your friend.

“I don't want this,” you whisper, kneeling down in front of the fallen star, “I don't want to do this.”

“This has never been about desire, Shining One.” Alcor smiles, pushing himself up. Blood splatters to the ground, and then disappears into the air. “This is about fate. This is the path you have chosen.”

“I chose the path where no one had to die. I've gotten Ronaldo and Yamato to work together. Why can't I save you, too?”

“Sacrifice is necessary.”

“Says who!?” All of your emotions, everything you've held back for the past week, come bubbling up, spilling past your lips. “Babel? Polaris? God!?”

“I do not have an answer for you. I'm sorry.” A pale hand wraps around yours, pulling your fingers to a bruised chest. You can feel Alcor’s heart beating, even though you know it's just an illusion. He's not human. He doesn't need a heart. Yet he pretends to have one, just to understand. “You know what you need to do.”

You do, and you hate it.

Magic isn't your forte, but it's quicker this way. You whisper the spell, and feel Alcor’s ribcage collapse into itself under the tremendous pressure you're placing on it. Blood spurts from his nose and mouth, staining your worn hoodie. He's dead before he hits the ground and his body dissolves into stardust, returning to the sky where he belongs.

The stain never goes away.

**Author's Note:**

> i played daichi's route lmao


End file.
